


A Very Thin Line

by HowlingBlossom



Category: HanniGrahm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingBlossom/pseuds/HowlingBlossom
Summary: HANNIGRAHMThis is just something small that I hoped would have happened at the end of episode 9 "Trou Normand", when Will had gone and confronted Hannibal about knowing that Abigail had killed Boyle.THIS IS PRE-SLASH, so if you do not like gay relationships, this fanfic is not for you.





	A Very Thin Line

"We're her fathers now, Will." Hannibal stated, trying to get the other man to understand why he had done what he had. Why he had hidden that boys body to protect young Abigail.

"No, Hannibal." Said man blinked at the sound of Will's voice. The younger male turned to the psychiatrist, the emotions in his eyes taking the older man by surprise. The blue pools that were staring back him were filled with an array of emotions. Hannibal could clearly see confusion, regret, self-loathing, and a deep hurt that nearly caused him to feel the ache as his own.

Wil gave Hannibal a shaky, bitter smile. "I'm not her father, Hannibal. I'm the man that killed her father." Will turned his eyes away from the other and back out the window besides him. "She will never see me as anything else."

Hannibal stared at Will, taking in both his slumped posture and his pinched face. Knowing that what Will stated had some truth, the lean man stepped over to him, bordering on stepping into Will's personal space. Reaching up Hannibal placed a hand on Will's shoulder, tightening his fingers slightly, just enough so he could turn the other so the smaller male was facing him. Looking down at the one man that has somehow made it pass all the many walls that he has built around himself, Hannibal couldn't seem to stop himself as he raised his hand and placed it against Will's scruffy cheek, turning the agent's face towards him until the older man could look into Will's eyes.

Hannibal felt a small swell of emotion in chest as Will met his eyes willingly. "You are wrong, Will. It may seem that Abigail only sees you as the man that had shot her father." The taller male watched as Will flinched at his wording, but he did not want to fool the other and give a false sense of security. That was not what the other needed at this time. "But pass that, she does hold you highly in her life. Your opinion does matter to her. As does your approval."

Will looked away from Hannibal's intense gaze, struggling to believe the older man's words or not. Glancing back up at the man before him Will released a heavy breath as his eyes slipped closed, his body slumping in defeat as he unconsciously moved closer to Hannibal's while he came to realize that there was indeed motive as to why Hannibal would lie about such things. Hannibal was pleased to see that those previous harmful emotions were no longer within those mesmorizing blue iris'. 

Nodding his head, blushing faintly as he took notice that Hannibal's hand was still resting against his cheek, Will agreed weakly. "I suppose you're right." He muttered softly.

Hannibal inwardly smirked as he watched Will willingly agreed to what he said, he tilted his head to the side slightly as the others body seemed to melt even closer to his own. Hmm, that certainly was interesting. Focusing on Will's words, Hannibal's thumb subconsciously stroked the scruffy cheek underneath it in one comforting stroke. "Do not fret too much, Will. Everything will work out."

Will glanced up at Hannibal from under his lashes, giving the older man a faint smile, knowing that everything was, in fact, going to be okay, because he at least had Hannibal by his side to help make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a few of my stories on Fanfiction.net, but I have yet to post anything here, so I thought I would post up some of my work here and see what happens. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know if you guys want to read more of my stuff, cause I'm not sure on how many stories I want to post up.


End file.
